The World Eater Returns
by MrAustin390
Summary: Korra would've hoped for her troubles to be over after defeating Amon. At least until a dragon so powerful attacks republic city, she will need all the help she can get, even from another universe.
1. The Unexpected News

**This is my first story on Fan Fiction ever and I'm really not that good at writing. Reviews would be greatly appreciated.**

* * *

It had been at least two months since Amon had been killed, and the Equalist movement dissolved. All was well in Republic City, and with Korra using her newfound abilities to restore the bending to those that previously fell victim to Amon and lost their bending.

Well, nearly everyone at least. She clearly had no intention to give it back to criminals like 'Lightning Bolt' Zolt, because she knew that they would misuse it for criminal purposes and knew Republic City would be better off if the criminal syndicates could no longer use bending as an extortion tool and smear its image to the public.

Mako and Korra retreated from Republic City, to spend their spare time sitting on the same rocky edge where Korra had regained her bending from Aang in the South Pole. With all the problems in Republic City solved, they decided that everyone else should be able to take care of themselves; she decided to go to the South Pole, to visit her family, Katara and above all, spend some more time with Mako in the hopes of escalating their mutual relationship.

It was the first time since proclaiming their love that they returned there, with Korra freeing herself from the burdens of being the Avatar. They were in a relationship for a good two months now, but Mako had a habit of getting nervous whenever he thought about a future with Korra. He loved her with his life, but at the same time, she's the Avatar. Then she interrupted his nervous thinking.

"The sun is so beautiful, don't you think, Mako?"

"Yes. It is Korra" he replied simply, not knowing what else to say.

"You sound nervous. Why don't you tell me how you're really feeling right now?"

"It's nothing".

"How long is it going to be before we're completely honest with each other then?"

"Well, I honestly don't know how I'm going to say it, because I've been thinking...", and his shaky hand was about to reach into his pocket as if he had a gift for her.

He was going to tell her, but he'd have to save it for another time, as the climax was immediately broken by the sight of a Sky Bison swiftly flying through the air before it made a quick turn and landed just a few meters behind them.

They got up from their relaxed positions to check what was going on, only to Tenzin dismounting the Sky Bison and approach them. Tenzin didn't exactly look too happy to see Korra straying away from her duty as Avatar, but he'd have to save that for another time, as he had a more pressing matter to inform Korra about.

"Korra! There you are! Just what are you doing out here? I'll talk to you about this later, but we need you to return to Republic City right now!"

"Why can't I have just a bit of time off..." she fiercely argued, confused as to what had happened. And then she noticed Tenzin's left hand, the muscle was exposed, and suddenly felt guilty for being rude to him.

"I'm sorry Tenzin, what happened to your hand? It looks burned."

Tenzin sighed at the fact that Korra's attitude didn't change even after she mastered Airbending, but there were more pressing matters at hand and she needed to know. He hesitantly informed her of the current circumstances.

"Korra", pausing before he could continue, "Republic City's been attacked"

She quickly jumped at the news of Republic city being attacked before she even let Tenzin finish his sentence and quickly grabbed both of his shoulders.

"By who? Who attacked Republic City?!"

"Will you just calm down and let me finish?!"

Suddenly, Korra was about to apologise again for her impulsiveness, but Tenzin interrupted her.

"It's alright, I would react the same way as well if I heard about an attack there too, and this news I going tell you is going to come as a shock to you Korra." He took another pause before delivering the news to Korra.

"Today, Republic City, was attacked, by a dragon."


	2. Powerful Threat

Korra couldn't believe it. Republic City was attacked by Dragons. How was it even possible? During her period of firebending training, the Order of the White Lotus had made sure she knew every aspect of firebending, including where it originated and she learned that dragons were the original firebenders. She also learned that there were only two ancient dragons left in the world as a result of being hunted to near-extinction by Fire Lord Sozin. The remaining dragons, Ran and Shaw in the Sun Warriors' ancient city in the Fire Nation, and neither of them would do such a thing, generally spending most of their time in isolation. Being the firebending masters who passed on their knowledge of firebending to Aang and Zuko, it didn't make sense that they would attack a city filled with innocent people after doing such a deed that helped to end the Hundred Year War.

"That's impossible! Ran and Shaw are the only dragons left in the world. I just don't understand. Why they do such a thing?"

Again, Korra found herself jumping to conclusions as Tenzin pointed out to her.

"They didn't." He firmly asserted to her in a disapproving tone, which only confused Korra. "Neither of them did. I've studied about Ran and Shaw in my younger years before I married Pema, every single aspect about them with my father. The abominable creature, responsible for the attack on Republic City doesn't match the description of either of them. In fact it doesn't even match the description of any dragon that's ever existed before and might not even be a dragon. I'll explain the rest of the details later."

"If it doesn't even look like a dragon how do you know it is?"

"Because only dragons even bore the slightest resemblance to that thing."

Mako could only watch in silence, as Korra and Tenzin were discussing an attack on Republic City, and the first thing that had come to mind was Bolin. He promised to do everything in his power and ability to protect him, and he felt like he abandoned his brother just like that for the sake of spending time with Korra. He quickly joined in on the conversation.

"What about our friends and family? Are they safe?" asked Mako, as he was worried about his Bolin and even Asami.

"They're fine. I made sure your brother was safe in the temple just before I left." as he answered Mako's question. He turned to Korra. "Naga's safe too" and he saw her sigh in relief.

"Now, you see my left hand here? I need to get it treated first. Let's go see my mother first to see if there's anything she can do about. I didn't just come down here to collect you two."

* * *

"So as I was saying to Korra, mother, Republic City was attacked by a dragon. But it wasn't Ran and Shaw. We both know they would never do such a thing to people. It was as if it had come from another world, another universe."

"Oh thank goodness it wasn't them. Aang would be disappointed don't you think. Now son, be careful with that hand. I would hate for you to lose your hand my son. Good luck out there."

Mako noticed how fast Tenzin's hand healed "She's really good at what she does. No wonder people call her the 'Best healer in the world"'

"I know right? And she taught me those skills too.", Korra remarked.

"Now's not the time to gloat Korra. We need to return to Republic City."

"No doubt about that" Mako replied, and all three boarded onto Oogi and headed back to Republic City.

* * *

Chief Saikhan, like everyone else, was shocked when the dragon came from the sky and attacked the city with such brute force none had ever seen before. It was as if the spirits had sent such a brutal curse to the city.

And for what? He'd have to save it for later as he surveyed the rubble around him. He already sent a message to Commander Bumi requesting support from the United Forces. For now though he was going to help clean up Republic City. It wasn't going to be easy clearing wreckage and look for survivors, especially if you were faint hearted.

At the moment he, along with a dozen other police was in the Dragon Flats Borough looking for survivors. Or at least what remained of it. The whole city was taken by surprise by this attack and no area was safe from it. The property damages sustained by the other areas were small compared to the near destruction of this residential neighbourhood.

Then he heard someone vomit. "What's going on back there?" he yelled to his officers

One of the police officers ran to him to answer "Some of our officers found a charred corpse sir. Burned beyond recognition and the sight was so ugly that one of our officers just vomited looking at it."

"Let me see."

He walked over to the site, and he couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor soul. It appeared to be a man trapped under wreckage, and it looked like he tried to crawl out before being charred to death by the best. He could understand why someone would vomit over this.

"Cover him up. Just cover up the poor soul someone? I can't take this anymore. In the meantime, just keep looking for survivors." He told the other officers as he turned his head away from the grotesque sight.

One of his officers later decided to tell him of the grim news, "Sir, we've found all the survivors and they are already in shelters around the city. There's no one else but us left alive here."

"Are you sure there's no more survivors left here?"

"Yes sir. All the survivors I repeat are now in shelters. We'll have to wait for months until they're resettled though."

"If there's nothing left here, it's time to return back to the Police Headquarters and report our findings to the council." He signalled all the police officers present to leave the area and return.

As they were returning to the Police Headquarters, Officer Song had a confession to make to Chief Saikhan. "Can I confess something to you sir?"

Irratably he replied back to his subordinate, "Go ahead. I've got all day looking for dead people."

"This destruction, this madness. I'm starting to miss the Equalists."

"I already have."

* * *

The ride back to Republic City was going to be a long and uneventful ride, so there was enough time for Tenzin to explain the situation to Korra, but as Tenzin, Korra and Mako were riding on Oogi, Korra couldn't help but continue to keep criticise herself for leaving Republic City behind.

"Why do I keep making these stupid mistakes? The one time I want to take time off from being the Avatar and return to the South Pole to visit my family just happens to be the one time Republic City happens to be attacked."

"It's alright Korra..." Mako interrupted as he tried to calm Korra down before she continued.

"No, it's not alright Mako! I should've been there, at Republic City with everyone else, protecting the people from whatever threats the city face and I wasn't".

Tenzin couldn't take it anymore, knowing that Korra wouldn't have been able to face the dragon herself. He was there and he saw that the dragon responsible for the attack on the city was so powerful.

"Don't be so hard on yourself Korra. This dragon had more power than any of us could, including you could handle. Why don't you just calm down and let me explain what happened in Republic City."

"Please do" with a hint of sarcasm.

"I'll take that as a yes then. Let me start from the beginning"

* * *

Three hours ago.

Tenzin was meditating with his three kids, as he normally did so he could teach them the way of the Airbender. He never would've anticipated anything would threaten the city after the failed revolution. At least not anything major, as he had a lot of faith in the Metalbending Police Force to suppress any potential threats to the city.

He continued to meditate with his children, peacefully and harmlessly for at least half an hour. Then he was interrupted by the sound of a loud roar in the sky. He tried to ignore, but his children obviously didn't feel the same way.

The eldest child, Jinora was the first to ask "What's that noise?"

He told his daughter dismissively, "It's nothing."

"It sounds like a dragon." Now his second youngest child, Meelo was curious too.

It roared one more time, and the ground started to shake around him.

His other daughter, Ikki became concerned too, "I'm scared. Can we go back inside?"

Then they saw a large grey creature the size of an airship, flying in the sky around the city. It was like nothing anyone had seen before, but just by looking at this unique creature, Tenzin knew he had to get everyone to safety.

"Time to finish kids. Go downstairs to your mother and take care of baby Rohan please. I've got to report to the council." He said with a serious, but calm tone knowing that Republic City could be facing another threat yet again.

Tenzin and all three of his Airbending children soon exited the Meditating pavilion to return back to the dining room. He quickly bust into the dining room to see his wife, Pema, cradling their youngest child, the infant that was recent brought into this world only a few months ago. Naturally Pema became worried once more and stopped her husband.

"What's going on? I heard a loud noise outside."

"Pema, my dear. I think Republic City's being threatened again. I need to report to the council about this threat, and help evacuate everyone to safety. I'll be back for the kids and for you."

"Please come back safe Tenzin. I need you. Your children need you."

"I will dear". He replied quickly because knew there wasn't enough time to keep stalling.

He quickly ran out of the Air Temple to find Oogi sleeping peacefully just outside the temple entrance. How could the Flying Bison still be sleeping peacefully even in middle of such a threat? Tenzin would have to save that thought for later as he woke up his animal companion.

"Wake up Oogi. I need you." And suddenly the large creature opening his wide eyes and let out a groan with his even wider mouth.

Tenzin boarded Oogi's saddle, grabbed the ropes and commanded "Yip Yip".

And Oogi took off just like that.

The flight to Republic City on the mainland was going to take some time, so Tenzin used his aerial advantage to observe the menacing creature flying around Republic City with its loud roars and saw people running back to their homes from the air. The creature itself looked like what appeared to be a dragon. But just as he told Korra, this dragon was different to the ancient dragons revered by the sun warriors. Its neck and tail were nowhere near the length of the ancient dragons he knew about in his childhood and it appeared to lack any arms whatsoever. This creature also had sharp scales adorned all over its body, but the back of the dragon were where the scale truly defined themselves, and the end of its tail appeared to be a weapon of some sort. In fact this reptilian creature Tenzin was observing was so different to the ancient dragons, he cast a lot off doubt whether it was even a dragon, as creatures of this kind were never recorded in history before.

Oogi quickly landed down in the City Hall, and Tenzin dismounted him as quickly as he could before ordering Oogi to stay put and remain at City Hall for the time being. "Stay here Oogi. I might need you to help me later."

He rushed past the doors and gathered with the rest of council members in the City Hall to discuss this new dragon, and both Lin Beifong and Chief Saikhan were present at the emergency meeting along with the other three council members. The slot earlier held by Tarrlok was still empty.

"Is everyone evacuated?" Tenzin had loudly asked the room

Chief Saikhan answered to Tenzin, "We have officers all around the city telling people to return to their homes immediately. Nearly everyone should be inside their homes right now."

"That's good. We don't want any trouble here. I'm going to see if I can talk to the creature, so we can avoid any kind of conflict in this city."

Then he heard a familiar voice yell at him, "Wake up Tenzin. Do you honestly believe you can possibly reason with that, thing? We have to send a message to the United Forces requesting support in anything goes wrong. We have to..."

Lin Beifong found herself cut off by Tenzin, as he explained to her "I know Lin. After Amon we have to prepare to defend ourselves this time. But it's going to take three days for General Iroh to ready his forces here, and in those three days, I believe something can be done to reason with this creature to preserve the safety of our people. Maybe it is futile. But I have to try."

In order to anticipate for any unfortunate downturns, the entire Metalbending Police Force was assembled in and around City Hall to combat this new threat.

The whole council assembly walked out of the City Hall to observe the situation.

No one expected the dragon landed of the City Hall roof. And everyone went silent. This dragon literally looked like it went through gates of hell and like Tenzin previously, many had pondered as to what this dangerous creature was.

Just before anything happens, the creature announced itself to the Metalbenders.

"I am Alduin. Most mighty of any in the World!"

Everyone was stunned as this creature displayed the ability to talk, and it even raise hopes that it could be reasoned with.

Then it began.

"STRUN BA QO!", and a blue gush of energy appeared to have exited from the dragon's mouth and the metalbenders immediately prepare their stance.

None of them would have ever known that Alduin had just unleashed a meteor strike on them.

They were going to fight the dragon but everyone was soon distracted as the sky suddenly became dark and the stormy clouds began to form a circular pattern. Some of them never lived to see the light of day ever again as meteors began fall from the sky and land all around the city.

"What kind of dragon can call a meteor storm?" yelled one of the many shocked police officers running for their lives.

"Let's just get out of here. I ain't gonna die" yelled another in disbelief as he tried to desert the scene before he was unfortunate enough to have his head caved in by a meteor.

Thankfully, the sky quickly cleared and the clouds were gone, but the damage caused to the city by the meteors in their brief period was just staggering as buildings around the city were all strewn with holes on the rooftops and some of them collapsed completely.

What was worse though, was that five police officers already lost their lives by the time the meteor shower ended and many more were trapped under them.

When the meteor shower was over, the dragon took swooped down to attack the metalbenders that hadn't fled personally and shouted "FUS RO DAH" towards them and it sent many of officers flying back and before it flew back up and landed on a police airship.

That airship quickly fell from the sky.

"This dragon is an airbender?" shrieked another one of the officers, confused as everyone else was.

But before they could ponder about a dragon that was somehow capable of calling a meteor storm and airbending, Alduin had then taken another swoop back down to land and fight with the Metalbenders personally.

It wasn't much easier fighting it on the ground either. As soon as it landed, it immediately grabbed the closest officer with its jaw and crunched him to death before spitting out his bloodied corpse.

Even more unfortunate, the Earth Kingdom councilman was among those trying to fight Alduin and it soon became obvious that he too suffered the same fate when everyone notice the Earth he was bending suddenly dropped from the air. He was smacked to death by Alduin's tail and the force of it was so powerful it sent his body flying like a ragdoll.

"You think we'll be able to hold the city? It's going to take three days for the United Forces to arrive. We don't have that much time." Officer Song frantically asked Chief Saikhan.

"Just do what you can." He hesitantly replied to the officer. Then he saw that the dragon was on the ground and seized the opportunity to try and restrain it.

As she was fighting Alduin alongside her former colleagues, Lin Beifong ordered, "Officers! It's either now or never! Use your cables to restrain it to the ground!" She might've resigned but everyone still respected her, so no one argued with her, and among the Metalbenders who all became low on morale for the very first time, for once someone actually came up with a good idea to help put an end to this menace.

At Lin's directive, the Metalbending police used their cables in a vain attempt to restrain the dragon using their cables, and for once there was a chance that they could actually defeat the flying beast as it was restrained to the ground by the metalbending cables and to make sure they didn't just fly around, the Metalbenders all used their earthbending to submerge their feet into the earth bellow them to secure themselves.

The cables could only hold for so long as Alduin struggled violently against the cables and it looked as if the dragon was going to break out anytime soon.

As Tenzin was frantically trying to fight Alduin using his airbending, he heard Lin shouting something at him. Before he could process what she was trying to say to him over the screaming officers, Alduin had shouted again directing it anyone unfortunate enough to be within his line of sight.

"YOL TOOR SHUL"

What kind of dragon wouldn't be able to breathe fire? As soon as that defeaning shout was heard, it would soon become Tenzin's most horrific nightmare since Amon.

"AAARGH!" Tenzin had never screamed like that in his whole life before. He'd never experienced any physical pain of this kind before either. His left hand was caught in its destructive path and the fire began to literally burn his skin off as if it was just paper, revealing all the muscle underneath.

Tenzin was fortunate enough to be the only Airbending master in the world, as he quickly put out the fire on his hand and shielded two other officers using his airbending, but not before witnessing another two officers not as fortunate being scorched alive as their armor melted and burned into their skin.

Then he heard a familiar voice.

"Tenzin, get out of here and get Korra. She needs to know about this now. I'll stay with everyone else and fight and..." before she could finish her sentence, Lin Beifong had noticed it too, "What happened to your hand?"

"It got caught within the beast's fire breath. I don't much time to explain and I can't leave you here Lin!"

"I can handle it! Just go get Korra. You can't leave her either. Maybe when you get to the South Pole, your mother can heal that hand for you too!"

Knowing Lin was risking her life so that Tenzin could leave; he called out to Oogi, and found the Sky Bison distancing itself from the action, yet remaining close enough to stay in Tenzin's sight.

"Over here Oogi", he called out, and he used his Airbending elevate himself over to him, and mounted the the saddle. "Yip Yip" he commanded and they took off. Tenzin could only watch helpless as Alduin soon broke free from his bonds and headed for the Dragon Flats Borough where he unleashed his full might against the helpless residential neighbourhood. He couldn't take it anymore and he turned his head forward heading to the South Pole.

* * *

"And that's how Republic City was attacked. I don't know what happened after I left to get you." Tenzin continued to look at his bandaged hand as he was explained to Korra.

"So this dragon that attacked, had a name too. Alduin."

Korra was clearly shocked at this revelation, and Tenzin had her convinced that under normal circumstances, she would have not been able to effectively face this dragon using her bending. Under normal circumstances. There was still the Avatar state to consider.

"But isn't that what the Avatar State is for? I could've used that power to save the city..."

"And _destroy_ it. You haven't learned to master the Avatar state and control it either with efficiency yet. You could easily just as destroyed the city just as you could easily have saved it. Controlling the Avatar state requires a great deal of spiritual discipline and concentration, neither of which you possess, as displayed by your repeated impulsiveness"

Angry with Tenzin evaluation of her, she loudly replied, "What do you know about it then? You saw me use it to restore Lin Beifong's bending before, remember?"

He had an answer to that question too, "It's not just that you haven't yet learned your spiritual discipline and concentration. The Avatar State is a defence mechanism, designed to empower you with the skills and knowledge of all the past Avatars. The glow is the combination of all your past lives, focusing their energy through your body. In the Avatar State, you _are_ at your most powerful, but you are also at your most _vulnerable_." He placed a lot of emphasis on the word, 'vulnerable' in order to send a message to Korra before continuing.

"The truth is, if you are killed in the Avatar State, the reincarnation cycle will be broken and the Avatar will cease to exist. That's the last thing that should happen in a crisis like this. That's what else I'm worried about, and that's why I'm relieved you left for the South Pole in safety before the attack." He couldn't stress it out any further than he already did when he pointed out to Korra what would happen if she were to die while in the Avatar state.

Korra was quite shocked at the prospect at the Avatar dying and the reincarnation cycle breaking and remained silent for the rest of the trip.

If they were going to deal with this new threat, they were going to need a miracle, wherever it came from, even it was going to arrive from another universe.


	3. The Greybeards' Call

The Nord had just returned from yet another bounty hunting mission after slaying the Frost Dragon at Shearpoint. He planned on collecting whatever reward he could from Jorleif, and sell whatever he found on the dragon's body. The pay was usually just a measly hundred septims, but that didn't concern him. He could make a much bigger profit selling the Dragon Bones and Scales as they're worth quite a lot in Skyrim. What really motivated him was the pleasurable feeling of absorbing Dragon souls. There was absolutely nothing like the thrill of slaying dragons and absorbing their souls. His name was Leo Gustaf, but to many, he was known simply as the Dragonborn.  
The dragons all called him Dovahkiin, the slayer of Alduin.

He was easily recognisable to everyone. Everyone could recognise the armor of the Thieves's guild, but the one Leo was wearing was unique to the others in that it had a different colour to it, a dark shade of grey instead of the usual brown shade.

What really made him recognisable to the rest of Skyrim though were the weapons he used to put down his enemies. There was no mistaking the jagged sword with the dull colouring to it. Or the equally as dull coloured war axe that often hung on the other side of his hip. The same thing could be said for the bows and arrows he had slung over his back, all of which were crafted from Ebony with the heart of a Daedra. Leo was quite fond of Dragon bone weapons, because not only were they only more rare than the revered Daedric weapons, they were also more powerful and more valuable. Give or take they were heavier too, but that was no problem for the mighty Nord.

He also carried the Daedric artefact Mehrune's Razor with him too, as it was lightweight, concealable and good for taking out people without detection.

He walked into the Palace of the Kings as usual to announce to Jorleif that he'd just killed the dragon at Shearpoint for about the fourth time now.

"I'm here to collect the bounty", as he was showing the Dragon Bones as proof.

"Excellent, here's your reward", as he was handed a purse of a hundred septims before leaving.

He left the Palace to and began to head over to Sadri's Used Wares in the grey quarter district. He opened the door to the store and asked Sadri how much he'd offer for 3 Dragon Bones & 3 Dragon Scales.

"So how much do you want for these?" asked Leo, taking out the bones and scales, and placing them over Sadri's counter.

"I'll take two thousand for these".

Unhappy with the proposal, Leo told Sadri, "Look, you know they're worth more than that. I want two thousand, two hundred for them. Even at that price you can still profit, but I need a bit more coin, or I'll just take them somewhere else. So do we still have a deal?"

"Fine, just hand them over then."

Sadri wasn't particularly too happy that Leo was becoming better at bartering, but knowing that they he could still sell them for more, he happily obliged, and Leo normally couldn't care less about the lousy exchange rate knowing he could slay more dragons for more profit, but this time he needed the extra coin just for some beverages.

After the dispute was solved, Leo took the coin purse and left the store. After so many months of adventuring, hunting, killing, selling, smithing, assassinating and shouting, he decided that now would be a good time to head over to Candlehearth Hall and just relax and take his mind away from all his troubles. Being the Dragonborn didn't change the fact that he was still a human being after all.

He walked through the Gray Quarter again, ignoring the stares of various Dark Elves before reaching the Candlehearth Hall stairs and opening the door.

As he entered the Tavern, he saw Luaffyn, the Candlehearth Hall bard the very moment he entered and remembered her as the Dark Elf he'd saved from that butcher Calixto last year before.

"Good day friend. Keeping well?" she greeted as she saw him.

He quickly replied "I'm fine thanks" before proceeding to order cold mead. It just seemed so uninteresting though, and he was about to try and enjoy himself for once.

"Can I make a request?" he asked the Dark Elf.

"Sure, what can I do you?"

"Do you know 'The Age of Oppression'?"

"Only true Stormcloaks request that one." she replied with a chuckle.

The very moment she started strumming her lute, Leo got up from his seat and stood up in front of everyone and started singing "Age of Oppression" out loud in sync with her.

"_We drink to our youth, and to days come and gone.  
For the age of oppression is now nearly done.  
We'll drive out the Empire from this land that we own.  
With our blood and our steel we will take back our home.  
All hail to Ulfric! You are the High King!  
In your great honour we drink and we sing.  
We're the children of Skyrim, and we fight all our lives.  
And when Sovngarde beckons, every one of us dies!  
But this land is ours and we'll see it wiped clean.  
Of the scourge that has sullied our hopes and our dreams.  
All hail to Ulfric! You are the High King!  
In your great honour we drink and we sing."_

After his performance of "Age of Oppression", Leo was quickly applauded by the patrons in Candlehearth Hall, who did not expect him to be a skilled bard.

"I got another song for you people. This one's a favorite of mine. A legend we all know and love..." before clearing his throat to perform.

"_Our hero, our hero, claims a warrior's heart.  
I tell you, I tell you, the Dragonborn comes.  
With a Voice-wielding power of the Ancient Nord art.  
Believe, believe, the Dragonborn comes.  
It's an end to the evil of all Skyrim's foes.  
Beware, beware, the Dragonborn comes.  
For the darkness has passed and the legend yet grows.  
You'll know, you'll know, the Dragonborn's come."_

After he finished performing "The Dragonborn Comes" in front of everyone, he walked over to the counter to order another round of mead.

For the kind of warrior who everyone thought was supposed to be slaying dragons, Leo was actually a surprisingly skilled musician too, having studied at the Bards' college in Solitude, and people were singing along with him all night for as long as he was able to stay on his two feet. That night the patrons of Candlehearth Hall found out that the Dragonborn was not only good at slaying dragons, but he was quite the entertainer as well.

It felt good to relax in a tavern for once, and he would've like to just relax in peace, but his peaceful thinking was interrupted by Stenvar.

"Where'd you learn to play like that" he asked.

"The Bards college in Solitude, and hey, you look familiar."

"The offer still stands. You can watch your back, and you can pay me to watch it for you."

"Pffft. Mercenaries. Go away."

"Your loss then" before Stenvar quickly walked off.

Eventually, he decided he had enough of the lively environment in Candleheath Hall and decided to leave to head back to Hjerim.

Today was such a mediocre day don't you think? He continued to think to himself as to just how boring his life had become after only a year. In a way, Leo kind of hoped to see the world under threat again just so he could go on some epic adventure. Silly thinking he thought to himself.

Arrving at Hjerim, he opened the doors to his house and proceeded to walk upstairs to his bedroom. As he did that, he walked past his trophy room, not bothering to take note of his greater achievements, instead focusing his attention to his bedroom where. By the time he arrived he was too tired to even change into his sleepwear and just collapsed onto his mattress while he watch the world go black as he fell asleep comfortably.

He only woke after two hours, because for some reason, he had a rather unpleasant nightmare of the Helgen attack all over again, from riding the cart with Ralof, Ulfric, Lokir and the other Stormcloaks, to nearly getting decapitated before he got lucky when Alduin attacked. The memories became too traumatic for him and he suddenly got up and jumped from bed.

'Another damn nightmare' he thought to himself. He tried to dismiss it as it was just some dawn obstacle getting in the way of his rightfully earned rest.

He was hoping to get at least twelve hours rest, but he couldn't get two hours of peaceful sleep, because of that damned nightmare.

Then it hit him after hearing the Greybeards' call.

He hadn't heard that since he found out he was Dragonborn, but he started to tremble at the very thought of Alduin returning.

That damn beast wasn't supposed to be returning at all, let alone until a thousand year according to the ancient prophets. But somehow, a nightmare of Alduin and hearing the Greybeards' call to the Dragonborn couldn't be a coincidence could it? He'd hope to go on another adventure, but not this kind of nightmarish fight against the World Eater.

Still, the mighty Dragonborn knew he needed to see the Greybeards' even if he didn't have the nightmare solely because of their call anyway.

He checked to make sure he had all his equipment. Double checking his equipment one last time, he walked out the doors of Hjerim carrying his usual arsenal. His sword on his left side, neatly tucked into its' scabbard, and his war axe on right side just hanging there reading to kill someone. He also made sure to take his bow and arrows and sling them over his back just in case.

Knowing that he didn't have the time to make the trip to Ivarstead from Windhelm in the event of this kind of emergency, he rushed out the front gates of Windhelm out into Skyrim as far away from the city as he could.

He was going to take a shortcut, and call out to Odahviing.

"OD AH VIING!", and in a few seconds the legendary dragon came landed right in front of Candlehearth Hall,

"Dovahkiin, here I am!"

"I need you to take me to High Hrothgar. The greybeards' have summoned me for the second time and I fear Alduin may have returned."

"How in the nine divines...?"

"No time to explain; just take me to the greybeards quickly. I need to find out how to stop Alduin once more."

"As you wish my friend", before lowering his neck to allow Leo to mount onto his neck.

The ride to High Hrothgar was a brief experience, but thrilling at most. The only other time Leo ever rode a dragon was during his quest to stop Alduin from Dragonreach to Skuldafn.

Leo almost forgot about the thrills of riding a dragon throughout the sky, with the wind rushing all around him, and the view of Skyrim from above was just breathtaking.

He could only enjoy such a rare moment so briefly, having just made it to the front doors of High Hrothgar in less than half a minute.

"Thank you for taking me here, Odahviing. I shall repay my debts when we meet again"

As he dismounted Odahviing, he quickly watched as Alduin's former servant flew away once more into the skies, before proceeding into the High Hrothgar.

As the Greybeards' continued to meditate, oblivious to the circumstances, Arngeir noticed Leo entering the room and got up from his position as if he was expecting him to arrive,  
"You return Dovahkiin. What troubles you?"

He passively replied back to Arngeir, "Funny you should ask. I heard your calls and they were just like the last time. I fear Alduin is returning to terrorise humanity again. But how is it possible. He isn't supposed to be returning in a thousand years?"

"What you heard was the work of Paarthurnax. I was expecting you here after hearing the call from Paarthunax. If Alduin has returned, then that must be why Paarthurnax summoned you to come here once again"

"I had a nightmare or Alduin attacking Helgen, and and when I woke up. The first thing I hear is the Greybeards' call. I fear may be more than a coincidence."

"I'm afraid I can't explain this unexpected anomaly. I'm afraid only Paarthurnax may be able to explain how this is possible. Wherever your new journey may take you, always stay on the path of wisdom. I bid you good luck in your quest."

"Thank you Arngeir", Leo had politely replied back, bowing down as a sign of respect, before heading to the Throat of the World to see Paarthunax for an explanation of the call.

He exited the High Hrothgar temple to the rear courtyard through the back door outside. It was cold for sure, but his Nord blood made sure to keep him warm. He headed up the cold path to the throat of the world, making sure to use his clear skies shout when he needed to until reaching his destination.

Paarthurnax was meditating on the perch of the Throat of the World, expecting Leo to answer his call, and then he saw a figure through the snow. It was Leo.

Respectfully, Leo bowed down and stated to him, "I have answered your call, Paarthurnax, and I will do whatever necessary to stop Alduin from ruling over humankind once more, stop him from returning to Skyrim".

"I'm afraid that is the unfortunate case. Alduin has indeed returned to strike terror once again. But Skyrim is safe from his tyranny."

Confused by the thought that Skyrim must somehow be safe, he curiously asked him "How can Skyrim be safe from Alduin if he's returned?"

"When you defeated him in Sovngarde, and banished him from the world, it appeared that he would never return again. At least not in this world, as it seems however that he has returned to another world far away from here, where no one can stop him."

"So you're saying he must've been banished to another world where he can once again terrorise humanity", replied Leo having jumped to the conclusion, before he continued, "How do you know this?"

"Because I still sense his presence, far away, as if it were in a different universe and the only way to put an end to this menace is for you to leave Skyrim, and travel to this other world. But it is in a different world, and you may not be able to return to Skyrim ever again, and you have already banished Alduin from this world, so the decision is yours."

"Well, if that is my destiny as Dragonborn, then it is my destiny to fulfill."

As he was going to continue to speak, Leo saw a large energy mass just a few metres beside him, almost similar to the one to Misty Grove and pointed it out to Paathurnax, neither of them knowing how it got there. Neither of them cared much for how it ended up there either.

"So that's the beacon of my destiny then. I bid you farewell my old friend".

"That's the noble spirit I've always seen in you. I hope for your safe return, Dovahkiin"

Before departing, Leo had one more question to ask. "Just one more thing. Do you know how that portal got there?"

"Ahem. I almost forgot. A spirit with from another word had opened up that portal. He said that his world was in danger and that he was waiting for someone brave to enter. That portal over there is how I also sense Alduin's presence outside of Skyrim."

Those were the last words he'd ever hear from anyone in Skyrim, before Leo sealed his fate and entered the portal. This journey he was about to embark on, however was like no other. With just one final check, he secured everything he was carrying and made sure he what he needed on him.

"Looks like I'll be going on another adventure then" he muttered to himself. And he sure was going to be on an adventure.

He was going to Republic City.


	4. Bad Start in the New World

**I would appreciate any reviews you can give me. Thank You. Also if there are any mistakes, just send me a private message and I'll have it fixed up.**

* * *

As soon as Leo exited the other side of the portal, into the unknown world, he turned around to see the exit portal close. This was it he though. No way back. Not for now. He'd have to find a way back later, but Leo chose to come here voluntarily, so he'd have to abandon any thoughts of returning to Skyrim.

The journey from Skyrim to this unknown world was quick. All it took was one step and he instantly found himself in this strange new world. The first thing Leo found out about the environment he was in was surrounded by lights everywhere.

He found himself in these grassy plains, in the middle of what was the largest city he had ever seen before in his entire lifetime. The environment here was just so amazing and he was curious about the place too. With curiosity came confusion, and he didn't know where he was, and all he knew about this place was that he was in a parklands of some sort. He asked himself. What is this place?

He wondered aimlessly for several minutes throughout the park, examining the area around him, but there wasn't really much he could see during the rainy night. His armor helped to cover him from the rain and his Nord blood kept him warm for the time being, but he needed to find shelter somewhere.

"You another newcomer too?"

Leo turned around to see a strange old man, who appeared to be missing some teeth half-buried by a bush.

"Who are you?"

"Me? Just another vagabond here in the city, 'cause if you came to live it up here, you'll be very disappointed. Name's Gommu."

"Pleasure to meet you, Gommu. I am Leo Gustaf. What's this about 'living it up'" he replied politely.

"Nice to meet you too, newcomer. Welcome to Republic City. You came here at the right time my friend." Gommu enthusiastically said to Leo, with a hint of sarcasm at the last sentence.

"So this is where I am. Republic City. Where can I find a place to stay?" he asked.

"Why don't you come with me. I have plenty of spaces to share with strangers. It's just underground in the tunnels if you don't mind"

"Lead the way my friend."

Gommu started walking from the park, with Leo in tow and they started conversing about Leo's origins.

"How much do you know about Republic City?

"I know everything a newcomer like you needs to know about it. Anyway, just wondering, why did you come here? You don't look like the type who'll come here just to live it up like everyone else does. I still remember when the Avatar first came here?"

"Avatar? What's that?"

"You haven't heard of the Avatar before?"

"I haven't. Explain to me what this 'Avatar' is?"

"Well, the Avatar is the only person to be able to bend all four elements. It is considered the Avatar's duty to master the four elements and use such power to keep balance among the four nations of the world."

"And explain what this 'bending' is?"

"Are you serious? You don't know what 'bending' is? Are you from another world or something?"

"Actually..." Leo was going to confess his true origins, but Gommu interrupted to explain to him the art of bending.

"Bending is, well, I don't know how to say it because everyone here knows what bending is, and it's as if you haven't even heard of it. It's, the manipulation of the four elements. Airbending. Waterbending. Firebending. Earthbending. Most benders can only bend one of these elements, but the Avatar can bend all four of them."

"Sounds like magic."

"Boy you've got a lot to learn newcomer. Magic doesn't really exist here."

"Interesting. Thanks for the vital information Gommu" still confused about everything.  
He'd have to find out what bending was later, but from the Gomma talked this 'bending' ability and elements, it sounded as if it was a kind of magic that did not exist in any way back in Skyrim.

"You're welcome! We're just going to push into these bushes and we'll be there."

They brushed past the bushes and there was a large hole in the ground. It was the entrance to the underground chamber where Korra and her friends were hiding out during the Battle for Republic City. Leo and Gommu climbed down the hole into the tunnels underneath.

Leo would've expected the tunnels to be wet, small and smelly like akin to the Ratway in Riften, but instead, the tunnel looked more like a hallway with pipes on the wall and he found the underground tunnels to be larger than he expected.

"We used the tunnels underneath as a hideout when the city was invaded just a few months ago. The Avatar and her friends stayed here for a few days." Gommu told Leo. "But now we've sort of made a home here and you're welcome to stay if you like. After all, this place was just attacked by a dragon yesterday, and we all need a place to hide again."

"Dragon attack? Tell me everything you know about this 'dragon attack'."

"Gee, sounds like someone's eager to find out."

"Save the babble. I need to know about it." Leo interrupted this time with a more hostile tone. This world was alien to him, but the concept of a dragon attack was not.

"Okay, no need to get in a hustle about it. I was lucky enough not to be there. What happened was that I saw I large grey-scaled beast flying in the sky. I didn't know what it was but it was enough to get all the police in the city to evacuate everyone to their homes. A lot of people here decided to hide with us underground in the hideout just over there. Most of them are survivors from the Dragon Flats Borough" he said while pointing over to the hole before continuing to explain.

"Dragon Flats Borough?"

"That's not all. Anyway that's how much of the beast I actually saw. Everything I just heard from refugees. What happened next was that the beast landed on the City Hall and then these meteors just started falling from the sky. It would take at least three days for the United Forces to arrive, so the police just had to fight the dragon by themselves. Then the dragon just flew off fighting off the entire police force and attacked the peaceful residential neighbourhood for no reason and just destroyed the whole thing."

"So Alduin truly has returned."

"I don't know what you're talking but its best you just hide with the rest of us for now. That damn beast could be returning any time."

That was the end of their discussion as they were walking though the tunnels.

The tunnel network was vast enough to Leo, but when he reached the chamber he was amazed that a community like this could exist underground, and it would make the perfect place to settle until he found more suitable residency here.

"Thank you Gommu, for letting me stay here."

"I happily oblige. You can stay here as long as you like."

With that past him, he found an abandoned mattress on the floor and used to it for fill the rest of the night.

* * *

Six Hours Later

Leo had a good rest, and woke up the next morning. Now that it was daytime, he was going to explore the rest of the city to see what it could offer him. He hadn't forgotten the reason he decided to come to Republic City though.

He got up from his position to see a community of people going about their daily business. There were kids running around the place, parents with kids to look and communities of people clambering about a fire cooking their food and enjoying their breakfast together.

He decided to leave his temporary shelter and took the route he entered out of there to explore the city in daylight, leaving most of his weapons behind. He found a hollow log where he could hide all his stash. He hid his sword, axe, bow and arrows in the log and covered it up with some leaves and branches as to avoid looking suspicious in front of everyone else, because people didn't openly carry weapons around here like they did in Skyrim, because who needed weapons when they had bending.

When he exited the hole and brushed past the bushes out into the park again, the sights just amazed him. For the past year, he didn't think that there any buildings in Skyrim that could surpass the Castle Dour and the Blue Palace in Solitude.

He was quickly proven wrong as he was amazed by the city scape around him. Even the Dwemer ruins back in Skyrim could not meet the size of the buildings he saw around him and the way the buildings were designed were like non he had ever seen before. And this was just from looking at the city skyline from the park.

He decided to head over to the Dragon Flats Borough to investigate the wreckage done to the area.

When he reached the city, he became lost quickly. The buildings looked like towers up close, and the technology here was so advanced to the point that it dwarfed even the most complex of Dwemer inventions. His attention was particularly caught by what appeared to be carriages that were somehow capable of moving without horse to pull them and all of them made a distinct sound when they were moving through the city.

He examined every passing vehicle closely, until there was a large shadow covering a large area before the sunlight return. He looked up to see slow moving object, flying through the air. The Dwemer truly were dwarfed in this world.

He was going to have a hard time trying to navigate through this place. He thought to himself. How do I reach Dragon Flats Borough? He asked a random stranger.

"Excuse me. Do you know how to get to the Dragon Flats Borough?"

"Sorry bud. The police blocked it off ever since the dragon attacked. And why would you want to go there anyway? It was mostly full of crime before the dragon turned it into a smoking pile of rubble."

Looks like he'd have to wait. Not only was the area being blocked off by the local authorities of the area, but the citizens here didn't seem to care about the welfare of those who'd live at the Dragon Flats Borough.

Leo at least made it to the Central City Station before becoming really confused within the urban environment and the transport and found that he was wrong to think that he could navigate the city all by himself and became despondent. He saw a statue of a figure holding a fireball in one hand, examined it closely.

So this must be what bending is. Just a fireball in palm? There's got to be more to it that just that. He still remembered that Gommu also mentions Air, Fire, Water and Earth.

He saw young street urchin who looked around twelve or thirteen in the middle of the city station, and Leo thought to himself. Maybe this child might know a thing or two.

"Hey. Do you know how I might be able to get to the Dragon Flats Borough?"

"I sure do, but my memory's a little foggy. Perhaps, you can help to, clear it up." And the child gestured his hand as if he was asking for money.

"Just wait." And Leo quickly utilised his pick pocketing skills to casually slip his hand into an unsuspecting bypasser's pocket and pulled a stack of paper bills. They use paper for trade here? Leo didn't realise the value of money he stole and he counted the bills in his hands. This world speaks the same language we did back in Skyrim, but uses a completely different writing system.

He stashed the rest of the bills in his pouches and examined one. He only glimpsed at the decorative borders and the foreign characters briefly before taking a look at the figure in the centre of the bill. A bald man with an arrow shaped tattoo on his forehead. It's as if he was of some significance to this society. He flipped it onto the other side and saw a palace in the centre of it, similarly adorned with borders and characters.

"How'd you do that?"

"How did I do what kid?"

"You just slipped your hand into the woman's pocket and stole that much Yuans, and she like, just walked. And I'm not a kid. The name's Skoochy"

"So that's what these useless papers are called?"

"Useless? Are you from another world? These are worth five coins here..." he replied dumbfoundedly before quickly regretting this rare opportunity to exploit Leo's lack of awareness towards the value of the currency here.

"And I've got this stack of it here. You tell me how to get to the Dragon Flats Borough and you can have all of it." And he handed two to Skoochy in advance.

"Well, first you gotta..."

Immediately as soon as Skoochy began to explain the directions to the Dragon Flats district, Leo could hear someone yelling.

"Where's my money. Someone stole my money!"

Leo knew well that the unsuspecting bypasser whose pocket he picked had found out she lost her money, and he decided to get rid of all evidence incriminating him.

"You know what? Today's your lucky day kid." And Leo reached into one of his pouches to dump two thirds of the stolen cash in front of Skoochy before casually strolling away.

In the background, he could hear it all.

"So you're the no-good thief that stole my cash."

"No ma'am, I didn't..."

"Sir, this child picked my pocket and stole my cash."

"Is that so young man? I'm taking you to the police station."

"No you can't do this!" Skoochy yelled in one last act of defiance before the officer gripped his forearm to take him to the police.

Leo was quietly satisfied with his success. There was nothing like seeing the reaction of a genuinely innocent person being wrongly accused. He counted his remaining Yuans before stashing them back in his pouches. Just before he continued on his path, he turned around one more time to see a police officer, wearing armour that was coincidentally similar to the Blades armor back in Skyrim.

However, if what he was assuming was right, the police officer arresting the child would be taking him straight to the police station where he had hoped to gain some valuable information.

He saw the officer placing the child in the back of another one of those horseless chariots which he heard someone refer to as a 'car'. After seeing it take off, there was no way of catching up.

Leo had an idea. Sometimes he saw people holding these purple slips of paper in front of the road to stop those yellow transports and call out 'Taxi'. He wasn't used to footpaths and paved roads and he accidentally stepped off the footpath and onto the road.

Then it hit him. Literally. Leo wasn't paying attention to the traffic on the road, and he turned his head around the wrong way for just a few seconds before he saw a pair of headlights getting closer to him before he was hit by one of those 'cars'.

Leo was thrown a metre off his feet and into the road. The car came to a quick stop, and the young woman jumped out of the front seat to help Leo.

"Oh I am so sorry about that. I can't believe I did it again. Are you hurt? I'm such an idiot."

"And my mistake for not looking out. I'm fine. I've endured a lot worse before." Leo said to her before looking to see an attractive young woman.

"Okay, let me make this up to you. I'll just..." she was cut off mid sentence as Leo had something to say. Leo wasn't too particularly interested in compensation.

"It's alright. If you wish to do me a favour then take me to the police station." And he reached into one of his pouches and presented her the stash of bills.

"Actually I was just on my way there. You should keep the money for yourself. I'll take you to the police station."

They both got into the motor vehicle and started discussing their reasons for going to the police station.

"Say, I haven't seen you before in the city."

"It's my first time coming here to Republic City. I don't believe I've introduced myself yet. I'm Leo Gustaf."

"My name's Asami Sato."

* * *

Asami stopped at the Republic City police headquarters and parked her car. They both got out and into the police station. Leo was expecting the police headquarters to be more akin to the guards' barracks in Windhelm, but at this point of time nothing really surprised him.

They both lined up to see officer at the reception regarding their varying personal matters.

"I need to see Hiroshi Sato again."

The officer begrudgingly replied, "This is the third time you've asked to see him in a week. And it's going to be the same answer. You can't. As a leading figure in the Equalist movement, he has absolutely no visitation rights from anyone."

"It's been two months now Chief. Just give the man a break will you?"

Leo decided he had enough of the arguing going on in front of him, and stepped in to intervene.

"Now officer, this young lady doesn't have time for this." Gesturing towards Asami  
"Do you?" and he slipped a stack of bills underneath to the officer as a bribe.

"Alright, just go downstairs to your left. You'll find your man in the holding cell at the very end." He told them both as he counted his cash.

"How'd you do that Leo?"

"My lucky charm" he told her as he pulled the Amulet of Articulation from underneath his armour and showed her. "I'll wait for you in the lobby, for you to finish speaking with your father."

* * *

Hiroshi Sato was sitting in his cell, absolutely depressed that his dream of a world full of benders had instead become a nightmare for him, and the company he worked hard to build, Future Industries had suffered such an irreparable damage to its reputation ever since he was convicted for being a leading figure of the Equalist movement.

None of these feelings could come to even match his regret for fighting his own daughter on that day in the air field. He only wanted to protect her from the bloodthirsty benders, but now he'd never see again as long as he'd rot in this cell. At least until he heard knocking on his cell door.

One of the officers opened the cell door and told him the good news

"Today's your lucky day you traitor. Someone's come to visit you."

"Really now? I gave up all hope of ever seeing someone again the day we lost our equality." He took back those words as he saw Asami entering the cell.

"My daughter. How have you been? How's the company I've worked all these years to build? Still dating that Firebender?"

"I've been good dad. I'm not so sure about the company ever since you ruined its name with your involvement with the equalists. And Mako's with Korra now."

"So I see. Not only did firebenders kill my wife and leave my daughter without a mother, but they also broke my daughter's heart, by dumping her for another girl, much less for the Avatar." He said to her in a bullying nature.

"It's not like that!"

"Then how is it like? Can't you see the way I see things. These benders are ruining our lives! They killed your mother! They..."

Asami started to bawl up before shouting back at her father.

"Why do you hate them so much?! You think just because a few members of a criminal gang killed mum, that all benders are bad?! Why are you so narrow-minded dad?!" Asami took a long pause before she was going to continue. "You know, I'm glad mum hasn't lived to see the kind of prejudiced man you are today, because she would be disappointed in you if she did."

Angry with her father, she left the holding cells and return upstairs to the lobby to look for Leo. Her visit to her father only went downhill, but she still owed him for bribing the officer into allowing her to visit her father.

Hiroshi gave one last look to Asami as she walked out of the cell, where behind his glasses, a tear rolled down from his eye.

She walked over to the receptionist in the lobby.

"Where's Leo?"

"Who? The guy with the hood? Oh, the Chief decided he didn't like the look of your friend and took him in for questioning. He also said your friend was guilty of theft or something."

* * *

"Is it true that you planted false evidence and framed Skoochy for the theft?" Chief Saikhan asked Leo in an aggressive tone.

"No"

"We have witnesses who claim they saw a hooded figure, casually slide their hand into the woman's pocket and stash it in their pouch. And at the moment you're the only person wearing a hood in this entire city."

"If you're so sure that it was me, why'd you arrest the child?"

"Because you framed him for something he didn't do, tossing the cash at his feet. The dumb lady whose cash was stolen was actually dumb enough to blame him. And we were even dumber to believe her. But something just didn't add up, and when we heard from him, he said you did it. And were we lucky to have you walk right into the station. It was just so fortunate for us that you were waiting in the lobby. And in case you didn't know, we really, don't have time for much, because we've got bigger problems to deal with right now."

"Like a dragon."

"How do you know that? Didn't you only just arrive in the city?"

"Do you really think something like that could be kept secret? News like that spreads like wildfire. Even a newcomer like me would find out. Now, if you're done asking me, I'd like to be taken to my cell."

As the police Chief escorted Leo to his cell, Leo rubbed his pouches and he could feel the lockpicks underneath them.


	5. The Encounter

Leo was thrown into his cell by two of his police officers, and they locked up his cell.

Good thing they failed to completely search him, and as they walked off, Leo took the time to examine the lock on his cell. He thought these locks were going to be just like the ones back in Skyrim, but these ones were much smaller the lockpick driver could barely fit it. So much for breaking out of here.

A few hours passed by, and Leo still hadn't given up trying to break out of the station. He'd already broken half his lockpicks. It was just so fortunate that one of the police officers patrolling the hallway happened to notice Leo attempting to pick the locks.

"What are you trying to do? Break out of here? Good like with that thief." He said to Leo before leaning onto the cell door.

Leo banged on the door so hard that the worried officer unlocked the door and entered the cell to subdue him, and Leo took the chance to incapacitate the naive officer by shouting "FUS" to stagger him and punching him clean in the face to knock him unconscious.

He searched the unconscious officer's body, being unable to loot anything useful from it until he noticed a set of keys hanging from the side of his hip and took them.

After taking the keys, he strolled through the prison, not knowing the escape route until he heard banging from another cell.

"Hey you! Yeah you in the hood! You just took out the warden didn't you?"

"Yes? Go on prisoner."

"Look, I can help you get out of here, but I need to you to do me a favour. Just get me out of here and I can show you the way out."

Leo unquestioningly served the mysterious man's wish, and saw a man in his 50's with round glasses.

"You're not a bender by chance are you?"

"Absolutely not."

"My name's Hiroshi Sato."

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr Sato. You must be Asami's father."

"I am, and how'd you find that out."

"She took me here, and I bribed the receptionist to let her see you."

"Did you really? Again you have my thanks stranger."

"Call me Leo."

* * *

After Leo freed Hiroshi from his cell, Hiroshi showed him the way out of the prison, and they both ended up in the lobby. With no other way out of the station, they were forced to walk directly through the lobby, with a very slim chance of walking the whole way undetected.

"How're going to get out? There are too many people here."

"Take off your glasses. We're going to walk straight through. There's no other way out and we've been too far to give up now." He assured Hiroshi as he pulled down his hood.

They casually walked at least half-way through the lobby to the entrance, but neither of them could count of Asami staying behind at the station, bargaining with the police chief at the reception to secure Leo's release.

All it took was a second for the plan to go wrong as she turned around behind her to notice the pair. Chief Saikhan took notice of this too, and was the first to immediately recognised the pair as everyone else was oblivious to their presence.

"Those two shouldn't be out here. They should be in prison. Excuse me for a moment Miss Sato, as I, deal with these circumstances." He disclosed to her as he signalled to four of his subordinates to assist him in apprehending the escaped duo.

"Leo, I think they've noticed us," Hiroshi whispered into Leo's ear nervously.

"Well, we'll just have to do things the hard way then won't we? I'll deal with them, and then you run out after."

The pair were approached by four Metalbending police officers, who ordered them to stop and they moved out of the way as Chief Saikhan cut in-between them.

"I believe you two shouldn't be here." He turned to Hiroshi, "You're still serving your sentence for betraying this city to the equalists..." and he turned to gesture at Leo "and you're being investigated for theft charges."

"You'll just have to investigate something else then chief," Leo smirked at the chief, before taking a step back to show them something they'd only seen two days ago.

"FUS RO DAH!"

With such unrelenting force, the the police chief and the other four officers were knocked off their feet and thrown several meters away on the floor.

"Quick Hiroshi! That's the signal, get out of here!"

"You're, an, Airbender?"

Leo didn't have time to answer the question as he sprinted out towards the entrance of the Republic City police headquarters and into the city.

He was now a wanted fugitive.

* * *

Korra was just complete dejected after hearing the news of the dragon attack and knowing thatshe was absolutely helpless to do anything. Her spirits were further crushed when she felt guilt for not being able to help, even if it meant putting her life at risk and possibly end up dead because she felt as the Avatar, it was her obligation to protect everyone from every threat and keep the world peaceful.

She didn't know how she was going to face this new threat, nor did she even know what to say about, so she expressed her feelings through emotion. She curled up in Mako's arms and her eyes began to tear up. She started to cry for the first time since she lost her bending.

"I just don't know what to do Mako. I don't want to believe what Tenzin has just told me, but he would never lie to me either." She paused to wipe away a tear. "Everything's just so hopeless now."

"Don't talk like that Korra. You know that's not true and there's got to be a way to defeat this thing."

"I don't know if I can though. Tenzin would never lie to me."

"We didn't know if you could defeat Amon either before. Remember? And in the end, you came out on top" he tried to reassure her. But even Mako sounded pessimistic about the situation below the optimistic cover. Like Korra, he knew Tenzin was just to truthful to say anything even remotely deceiving.

They landed finally on Air Temple Island after the long ride from the South Pole, where Korra only began to feel slightly better at the sight of Bolin and Naga all waiting for her.

Korra, Mako and Tenzin all dismounted Oogi in the temple courtyard and get some rest for the night in the temple. Bolin saw that Korra was sad and asked her.

"What's wrong Korra?"

"Nothing. I just want to get some rest." She replied with a monotone voice.

"Now's not a good time Bolin. I think Korra just needs some time off by herself for now. You can wait until tomorrow if you want to talk to her."

"It's about that dragon attack isn't it bro. Boy that was just hectic. I mean the thing just flew and flattened..."

"I know brother. Tenzin told me everything."

"Everything?" Bolin still oblivious to the way Mako was still losing his patience with gullible brother.

"Yes. Everything." And he lit a fireball with his hands as a sign of anger. Bolin wisely kept his mouth shut afterwards. "Just get some rest for tomorrow."

Korra entered her bedroom and looked out the window, still unable to completely comprehend everything Tenzin had just told her about. That this dragon was more powerful than her, that even if she entered the Avatar State, there wasn't much chance against this threat. And worst of all, a residential neighbourhood being turned in nothing more than a smouldering pile of rubble. She spent the rest of her night soaking at least two pillows with her tears.

* * *

Korra learned that the next morning was going to be unpleasant. She was still slumped onto her mattress trying to get some sleep. It didn't help that Tenzin had barged into her room telling her to wake up for something important.

"What is it Tenzin? Can't you see I'm trying to get some sleep?" she asked him, struggling to even open her eyelids.

"You know it's a bad habit to sleep in Korra. As the Avatar, you've got to attend an important meeting with the police and the council. That thing could come back at any time and we need to discuss what's best for the people. The press will also be answering a lot of questions."

"Is it about the dragon?" she asked sarcastically, so sure that there couldn't be any problems in the city."

"Actually, there's fugitive running away from the police at the moment. Take a look at this. The police want to catch him badly, but I believe he could be reasoned with." He handed the newspaper over to Korra for her to take a look at.

"Breaking out of the police headquarters?" she said in confusion before she knew what Tenzin was talking about.

She looked at the front page to see an assassin-like figure in a hood, standing in a combat-like pose using some kind of power to blow several police officers off their feet and onto the ground.

"He's an Airbender? You, Jinora, Ikki & Meelo are the only airbenders left, and you're the only living Airbending master in the world since Aang passed away."

"I know. You don't need to remind me..." and he was cut off midsentence once again by Korra.

"And Hiroshi's right next to him."

"Don't worry about Hiroshi. He was recaptured after fugitive escaped. I'd be shocked too to find out that there's another 'Airbender'. It's just, we already have enough problems with the dragon attack, but we can forget about the dragon for now, because the possible threat of another dragon attack will have to wait as we have a very real threat running around in the city as we speak. The fugitive not only appears to be capable of Airbending, but he's misusing it violently to harm others."

"I'm the Avatar, so it's my duty to keep the city safe, so obviously I'm going to catch this fugitive, because as long as this maniac is running around the city with power like this, I don't think this city will be safe."

"I agree, but please be careful Korra. I cannot stress that out any futher, even though I myself can't understand why someone would do such a thing either. There are too many lives at stake here. Hopefully he'll be reasonable enough to talk to use after that fiasco, and if the newspaper reports are true, he might be able to help with our problems."

* * *

She sat at the breakfast table where Tenzin's entire family were dining, along with Bolin and Mako and proceeded to begin eating. The first thing they just had to talk about at the table was the dragon.

"Is the dragon going to come back daddy?" asked Meelo with a shade of innocent curiosity while he slurping his noodles.

"I don't know son. I think it's just best that we talk about something else." Tenzin told his son, not knowing how to answer the s he continued to neatly consume his dish.

"Okay daddy. But what do we do if the dragon comes back." asked Jinora with the same tone of innocence.

"If that thing comes back," he paused before finished, "I'll do everything in my power to make sure nothing ever happens to you."

It was enough to keep his children quiet for now, but deep down he had a lot of doubt whether he could truly take on such a beastly creature or not until they saw his bandaged hand.

"What happened to your hand daddy?" Jinora asking the question she already knew the answer to."

Tenzin didn't know whether he could answer the question or not, but before he could,

"It was the dragon wasn't it?" she answered pessimistically.

"Good thing Korra's here. She's the Avatar." Ikki said enthusiastically.

"It is a good thing she's here isn't it. Anyway I have to finish breakfast, and so does Korra. We've got an important meeting with the police, the council and the United Forces."

Meanwhile, Mako and Bolin were also having their own conversation about the fugitive.

"Did you hear about that fugitive bro? That's some crazy stuff. How does someone learn airbending like that?"

"I don't know Bolin. But I heard Tenzin and Korra were going to find this guy and stop him. We should help them."

Tenzin and Korra got up and left the dining table, and Mako and Bolin tagged along.

"You two coming too?" Tenzin asked Mako as he turned around and noticed the two brothers following them.

"Yes we are. Korra's our friend, and we're going to help her in any way we can."

"Good. With all the officers and soldiers stretched around the city, we'll need the extra help."

* * *

The four walked into the Republic City police headquarters and immediately they saw Asami and Saikhan waiting for them. Mako didn't expect to see her here.

"Asami? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be running a company?"

"Mako, I was here yesterday and I saw the whole thing. I even met Leo before he became 'the fugitive'."

"So that's his name, Leo." He told Korra who'd been instinctively been paying attention to the conversation.

"We'll talk about it more when we get in my car."

"Let's go then. I don't really think too many people should be hearing anything anyway."

The whole team walked out of the police headquarters and all got into Asami's Satomobile.

"After he escaped from the police headquarters, he was last spotted by the airships heading for the park before hiding in the bush." Asami told the rest of the team as she started up the car. She began to explain to the rest of the team as they were driving to the Republic City park.

"As I was saying to Chief Saikhan, I first met him when I hit him with my car. I was on my way to the police headquarters and for some reason, he said he needed to be there as well. He even offered my at least a hundred yuans worth of money, but I turned it down because he looked like he needed more than I did, and I was going to the police headquarters to visit my father anyway."

"How'd that go?" ask Mako with sarcasm.

"My visit to my father? That went terribly. But before I actually got to see him, the receptionist in the lobby kept telling me I couldn't visit him, until Leo slipped in and bribed him with a sum of cash. He said he was going to wait for me."

"Seems like our friend here's got a silver tongue. A police officer accepting a bribe from a random stranger, much less one who hasn't even been in the city for a day sounds highly unusual. We must be very careful if we are to confront this man." Tenzin commented.

"After I finished visiting my father, who by the way still harbours a grudge against benders, I went back to the lobby and the receptionist told me that he'd been detained, because apparently, he's a thief. I decided to wait for him, because he convinced the officer to let me visit my father, and I felt I owed him something in return, so I tried to secure his release."

"Do you know why'd they arrest him?" Korra asked.

"I don't know. They said he framed a kid for theft and decided to take him in for questioning. That didn't go as well as they threw him into a cell. Somehow he's able to escape, and unfortunately, break out my father too. When I was discussing his release with Chief Saikhan, I turn my head around and suddenly he's walking with my father. They tried to arrest him, but in a twist of faith, Leo is somehow able to use airbending, to get himself out of the situation. I hear this, noise, and suddenly the chief and four other officers are just blown off their feet and onto the ground.

"How did they recapture your father?"

"My father was so shocked by this revelation more than anyone else, you know being the person he is, that he could barely move, and the police quickly imprisoned him again."

"If what Asami's saying is true, then we all have to be careful Korra. Who knows what this fugitive is capable of?"

"I know Tenzin. It's just that, it bad enough was that the city attacked by a dragon I've never even seen before, and now we have this, super-powered fugitive running around the city. I'm going to really have a word with him when I find him." She said as she started to become agitated.

The ride was over as Asami stopped her car and parked it in the street adjacent to the park, and everyone began looking around, wondering why he'd flee here, of all places.

Mako was the first to come up with an idea, "Remember that hideout last month? The one we used to hide ourselves from the equalists? He could be there with Gommu."

Confused, Korra asked questioned his theory, "Wait Mako, how do you know all this?"

"He's new to the city without anywhere to stay, he came here, and we all know Gommu's a great guy who'd give shelter to anyone. If he's here, where would he be?"

* * *

Leo managed to get some sleep in Gommu's hideout in the park and he woke up to another uneventful morning in Republic City. Why did he come to this place again?

To save this world from Alduin's terror. Since Alduin has not returned yet, Let decided that there had to be some things he could do around Skyrim. After all, Republic City was bound to have numerous opportunities in which he could make a name for himself, just as how there was more for him to do in Skyrim than protect this weird world. His mission obviously had a very terrible start, and he hid in the city for at least a day before returning to the hideout.

Just like yesterday, he saw people going on about their daily routines before he exited the chamber. He aborted the original mission to travel to the Dragon Flats Borough as he had no way of getting there, and from what he heard, there were guards all around the place, barring anyone from entering it. Or at least what remained of it.

Now, he had to get out of here and find a new place. Apparently has 'last spotted heading for the Republic City park" it said in the newspaper. How they were able to widely distribute these papers with the exact detail around the whole city so quickly did not concern Leo. He had to get out of here before anyone came looking for him.

And he was right. The moment he was prepared to leave, he saw four figures entering the hideout. He could recognised one of them. It was Asami. She was flanking two other guys who appeared to be brothers, and a middle-aged man with an arrow on his head.

He didn't know who they were, but everyone in particular was drawn to the attractive young woman in the blue garb.

"It's Avatar Korra!" a young boy yelled out before he was dismissed by his parents.

Avatar Korra huh? Leo had heard about this Avatar and in a way, it reminded him of himself, because as the Dragonborn, it was Leo's duty to stabilise Skyrim, and everyone knew who he was back over there. Now he was known the guy who threatened to kill the police chief. He was expecting the Avatar to be someone to be more, masculine and physically imposing in nature, but even in Skyrim her appearance would not have surprised him. After all, Leo knew a three-hundred year old vampire who looked like a little girl.

Korra moved closer to Gommu and sat next to him to question him.

"Hey. You know the fugitive we're been all hearing about?"

"Fugitive?"

Korra showed him the recent newspaper to show him what she was talking about.

"Hmm, oh him? You mean Leo? He's actually quite a nice guy. I met him when he first came into the city and let him stay here and…"

"You know him?" she interrupted.

"Of course I do. Just a question. Why is he a fugitive?"

"He used airbending to break out of prison and escape." Mako said to him bluntly.

"Well, he was just here a moment ago just before you stormed into here. I think you scared him off."

"No they haven't" a strange deep voice said from behind.

The whole team turned around to see a hooded figure, whose eyes were completely lower covered by the distinct hood, exposing only the lower half of his face.

They were surprised that a fugitive on the run from the police would just suddenly reveal himself to them. They were even more surprised by just how effectively he'd sneaked up behind them without anyone noticing and they all got ready for a fight.

Leo chuckled to himself, "If it's a fight you're looking for, save it for the dragons Avatar. I'm not here to harm anyone. The police chief was getting in the way of my mission here, and I could've killed him for it. Have you come here to arrest me Avatar?"

'I'm not here to harm anyone', what a joke Korra thought. He threatened to kill the police chief and now suddenly he has the nerve to say that? She would've instantly been tempted to enter the Avatar state and kick him out of the city if Tenzin wasn't present.

"How's you learn to airbend newcomer?!" she asked agressively, "The only living Airbending master in the world is Tenzin, and you clearly didn't learn it from him. He'd never teach the art to someone like you."

Tenzin became increasing worried that this confrontation would grow out of control he saw Leo's willingness to avoid conflict, even if he disapproved of Leo's previous actions at the police headquarters. As an Air Nomad, he was still a peaceful person at heart who sought to avoid conflict where it was possible and he intervened.

"She's not here to arrest anyone, and she doesn't have the authority to do so anyway, even if she wanted to." He affirmed to Leo. "And what exactly is your mission?"

Leo hesitated for a few seconds.

Then they heard a roar and the ceiling above started to rumble.

* * *

**First chapter for the year folks. Unfortunately, it'll also be the last one for a whole month, as I'll be going on a holiday to South-East Asia for three weeks. Polite reviews with proper punctuation are appreciated.**


	6. Bending? Or Magic?

The peaceful innocence of the settlers was suddenly taken over by fear, as everyone scrambled to hide wherever they could. Tents, shacks, under blankets, people were just hoping that the shaking would go away.

"Is that a dragon?" Bolin asked frantically, his immaturity forcing him to adopt the fetal position and suck his thumb.

"What is that Tenzin?" Korra asked nervously.

"I think it's a dragon." Asami told her.

Whatever Leo did before, the way he was just completely calm in front of everyone amazed the team.

"Of course it's a dragon. Now, if anyone wants to see why I came here, you're more than welcome to follow me."

"Are you crazy?!" Korra yelled to him. Even if he was a stranger, the idea of a man leaving the relative safety of the hideout in the midst of a dragon attack sounded insane.

"If you're the Avatar, then you should be up there fighting that dragon, not down here cowering like the rest of the common rabble." He taunted her before leaving the place.

She immediately followed Leo in pursuit to show him what she was made of.

"Korra, wait..."

"Or what? Just stand here and do nothing while the beast rages in the city? I'm sorry Tenzin, but he's right. If I'm the Avatar, I have to face the monster no matter the cost."

"If you're going up there, then I'll be going with you too Korra." Mako determinedly said to her.

"Thank you Mako" as they walked together to the exit, but not before he turned around to chastise his brother.

"You too. Get up bro." And Bolin begrudging got up from his foetal position.

Tenzin knew there wasn't any other choice by then and he too, followed the rest of the team up to the surface.

They all reached up onto the surface, and Leo was taking the weapons from the log he needed.

"You think you can take down that dragon up there?" Leo shouted at her, among the loud roars, pointing over to the Elder Dragon flying in the sky?

"Yeah I do. How do we stop it?"

"It's simple. We just run up to it and stab it right in the heart."

"Are you crazy?!"

"I've killed plenty of those beasts before. This one shouldn't be much of a problem."

"Not much of a problem?"

Korra only grew increasingly worried about the bad company she was around, but she had to admire the stranger's bravery, despite Leo's experience and proficiency with battling dragons.

"Need a sword?"

"A sword? Who still uses one in this..."

"Suit yourself if you don't need one. You'll have to show me what bending is though."

"You don't know what it is?"

"No I don't."

Just as Korra was going to explain to him, he rushed out to fight the dragon before she had the chance.

"JOOR ZAH FRUL!"

Upon being struck by the shout, the dragon was suddenly forced to understand the meaning of mortality - something so utterly incomprehensible to an immortal dragon that the knowledge tears at their very soul, breaking its concentration enough so it couldn't focus on flying.

Korra watched in awe as it landed on the ground where Leo quickly slashed at it in quick succession with his sword. The brown dragon tried to attack Leo with its jaw, but Leo slashed at its chin with his sword, staggering the dragon in pain. She rushed out into the park to fight the dragon herself and attacked the beast using her firebending.

The dragon tried to take another bite towards the Dragonborn and almost succeeded, if it wasn't for Korra casting a ice wall in front of the creature and blocking its attack. Leo was impressed with whatever magic thought Korra was using, never having seen any of that kind of thing in Skyrim.

"That's good Avatar! Now we just got to…"

Before Leo had time to take another slash at the dragon, the dragon flew up back into the air and Leo followed it carefully with his eyes to make sure he knew where to be when he delivered his final blow.

The dragon landed on the ground again in a futile attempt to fight against Leo and kill him, and the dragon tried to attack Leo before it was staggered slightly over to its side by a gust of wind produced by Tenzin's airbending and the beast now turned over to target Tenzin before Leo cast an ice spike upon the beast, turning its attention back to him.

They both began to engage in combat again pitting dragon against dragonborn, with Leo pushing away the dragon's every bite with his sword by using it to block the dragon's every attack before going on the offensive once again by slashing his sword against the dragon's lower jaw.

"FO KRAH DIIN!"

The gust of frost exited from his mouth as the dragon began to slow in its movements and Leo took advantage of the situation and continued to fight the dragon, before climbing up over the top of the beast and stabbing it repeated in the head with fatal results for the dragon before jumping off.

The whole city, after witnessing the entire fight, could only stare in awe as they saw the flesh of the dragon being eaten away as they saw the way Leo had just killed the dragon without even so much a scratch with only a sword after the dragon landed and absorbed its soul in such a short time. Leo could only saviour this moment so briefly before it clearly became obvious that this kind of action was going to attract the attention of every resident living in the city.

Soon, they could hear people in the crowds, shock that a man was capable of not only killing a dragon, but absorbing the flesh of its bones as well. Phrases such as "That's impossible" and "I've never seen anything like it" could be heard everywhere, though Leo was used to this kind of awe everything he was seen absorbing a dragon's soul back in Skyrim, and being in a completely different world, the awe people often displayed at Leo's ability to absorb dragon souls was no different to what it was back in Skyrim.

No matter how much Leo was used to getting attention from nearby onlookers whenever he absorbs a dragon's soul, none of those experiences in Skyrim could prepare him for the the press that quickly arrived on the scene, and the people with those box-shaped objects that made flashes.

"Holy cow man! How'd you slay the dragon dude? You were like…."

"How'd I do it? This is what I did for a living back in Skyrim."

"So you really are here to fight the dragons then."

"These creatures once terrorised the peaceful land from which I originated; Skyrim. And Alduin, the world eater, was threatening to destroy Skyrim until _I, _the dragonborn defeated him in Sovngarde, banishing him from Skyrim for another thousand years."

"And in banishing Alduin from your world, it seems as if he has found his way here."

"Because Alduin is evil. Always was. Always will be. Creatures like Alduin won't stop until they can enslave the whole world. That's why I left my homeland to come here."

"Well, I totally didn't understand any of that mumbo jumbo about "skyrim" and "sov-in-gaard", but was just totally awesome what you did there. You just swung your sword so quickly, and like the big ugly beast didn't even see it coming and..."

Bolin never thought to consider how annoying he could before noticed his body beginning to freeze up.

"Cold! Cold! Cold! Cold!"

Leo decided to have a bit of fun himself and cast some novice-level frostbite magic directly towards Bolin.

"Ha ha ha. You're a funny man. This place could use some more funny people while a dragon attacks."

The rest of the gang wasn't even nearly as amused so much as they were curious about Leo's 'bending'. Mako was the first to speak up.

"You can bend?"

"Bend? Don't be silly. This is just a bit of destruction level magic I picked up back in Skyrim. I have absolutely no idea what this "bending" everyone speaks of so fondly here is"

Surprised that Leo was unaware of the very definition of bending, Korra arrogantly jested to him, "Are you serious? You don't know what bending is? You just bent, well whatever that was right there."

"Magic is called bending here?"

"No, you've got it the other way around silly. There's no such thing as magic here."

"Not here there isn't such a thing Korra. But this man isn't from around here is he? He's said it himself that he's from another world."

"Oh. That explains how he doesn't know what bending is."

Before the gang could explain the concepts of magic and bending, the police had already arrived on the scene ready to arrest Leo for escaping from the prison earlier.

"Freeze! You are under arrest by the Republic city police force!"

The whole city could hear it from the loudspeakers mounted on the police airships hovering above the entire scene.

Soon dozens of police officers rappelled from the airships ready to arrest Leo, though none of them were brave (or stupid for that matter) to even attempt an arrest after seeing the skeleton of the recently slain dragon sitting right next to Leo and a few of them started chattering among themselves, questioning the wisdom of arresting their only hope against threat of another dragon attack in the city.

* * *

"So that's the guy who escaped from the prison? No wonder he escaped so easily" whispered one of the officers surrounding the gang as he quickly figured out that Leo had only recently killed a dragon in another officer's ear.

"What's councilman Tenzin doing here? Helping the man who escaped the prison?"

"I don't know man. Didn't you hear about the dragon attack just a few days before? Killed a lot of good men and even a councilman, and here's this dude with that ragged looking sword standing next to the dragon's skeleton. And you know, right after killing the thing, it's like he completely ate the whole thing and just left the skeleton."

"I'm not arresting him man. I don't want to be blown over and be eaten like that."

Chief Saikhan arrived at the scene and exited from his vehicle. Dismayed that none of the officers were willing to arrest Leo, he ordered them.  
"Well, what are you waiting for people? Arrest that man!"

"But sir. He's with the Avatar _and_ councilman Tenzin."

"Is he now? Guess I better have a good word with the two of them so I can tell them just who they're dealing with."

* * *

"Why is the entire police force here?"

"Didn't you read the newpapers Bolin? He's the fugitive who escaped from the prison before!"

"He escaped from prison?"

"Would it help to keep up with the times for once?"

"Now's not the time for all this bickering. Whatever Leo may have done before, cannot take anything away from the fact that he's the only person here capable of defeating these dragons." Tenzin said to the two brothers before turning over to Leo.

"And as a councilman in the city, I'll be sure to make sure you get a pardon for whatever crimes you may have committed previously, provided that you help us with this threat and abide by the law here. I'm sure everything that's happened before must be a big misunderstanding anyhow."

"I understand. Crime wouldn't benefit me anyway so you have my word."

Tenzin then turned to Korra to have a private word with her about Leo.

"Now Korra, Chief Saikhan obviously doesn't know that Leo here was responsible for slaying that dragon, and somehow, eating the thing leaving only it's skeleton behind, but we're going to have to do everything we can to make sure there's no more trouble around here."

"But Tenzin, he's a wanted fugitive here and what if.."

"He's made it clear to us that he's here to fight against dragons. I'm still not sure what his true intentions are, but we can't have him locked up again in prison."

"Are you serious? He might've saved us from that dragon but he's a really dangerous person Tenzin."

"I know, but without him, we have no other options. I've already told him that I'd be securing a pardon for him provided that he doesn't cause any more trouble for us. Besides, he seems to be capable of a lot of things, plus he could even show us what bending he's capable of."

"You mean the bending he calls magic?"

Their private discussion about their scepticism with Leo's true intentions came to a halt when they saw Chief Saikhan.

"Mind explaining why you're in the presence of a wanted fugitive responsible for assaulting me and my officers and escaping from prison?"

Korra rushed herself to explain why she and Tenzin were where they were.  
"You really are the worst police chief aren't you? Take a look at the skeleton over there, and take a look at my face again. That 'fugitive' not only killed that dragon laying there, he devoured the beast. It's no wonder none of your officers over there want to arrest him."

"I believe there may have been a huge misunderstanding Saikhan. See, he might've been violent when he escaped from prison, but he needed to do so he protect us from the dragon. Remember that day when the dragon attacked us? That was a deadly attack that killed many good men and women, but it was only the beginning. We were attacked by another dragon recently, Saikhan, and while everyone was rushing in their homes waiting for the beast to go away, Leo here bravely charged into the dragon, and fought against him valiantly."

"So what you're telling me, is that we should just let him get away with what he did then?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, sure he escaped from the station and what not, but he saved us all from a dragon attack. For once you should just not be so close minded and forget that he ever escaped."

"Look Saikhan. I'm not trying to justify anything he's done before, and he seems like a dangerous figure to be having here. But he's the only one who's shown that he's capable for fighting dragons, and he's only just arrived here from a different world into a new world. I can keep him over at my place over at Air Temple Island and show him how things are done here."

"Alright Tenzin, you've got me convinced. He might be a fugitive and a criminal, but there's no one else capable of fighting dragons the way he can, and no one's ever escaped from the station like he has either. I'm going to be watching very closely though." Saikhan said to Korra and Tenzin as he turned his head over to observe Leo carefully picking some bones from the dragon skeleton.

"Thank you Saikhan."

* * *

Later, on the way back to Air Temple Island while riding on Oogi.

The whole gang was discussing various topics in relation to dragons, and they were all generally more optimistic than they were before, now that they finally had a chance to stand against the threat of dragons with Leo now in Republic City.

They all had questions they wanted to ask him, and Mako was the first.

"So not only have you managed to slay that dragon without a scratch, but you literally just absorbed that thing, by just standing there. How can you to just absorb a creature like that and strip the very flesh from its bones like that?"

Before Leo could give a comprehensive answer, Bolin was quick to interrupt with his question.

"And like, do they still use swords and axes and arrows where you come from?"

"Bolin, I asked him first. And besides, they probably do still use swords and axes as weapons where he's from. After all no one uses them here because of metalbending."

"Someone's going to have to explain this 'bending' to me. It looks like magic to me."

"Magic? There's no such thing."

"Ahem. I think someone should explain to this weirdo what bending is? Is anyone going to tell him what it is?"

"I'll get to it Bolin. And stop with the names and questions. He might not know what bending is, but he sure knows who to fight a dragon." Korra snapped at Bolin before moving towards Leo.

"Sorry about that. Anyway, what it bending? Well bending is…?" Korra had taken a long pause to explain what bending was, not knowing how to explain what it was as no one's ever had to do it before, because by default everyone already knew what it was, and since Leo was from another world, she didn't know how to explain.

"Well, you know the thing you call magic? Controlling elements with your hands? You don't know it yet, but it looks like you're capable of actually bending an element."

"You mean like this?" And Leo stood up on his feet to demonstrate what he thought Korra was talking about, and put both his hands close together to produce an adept-level lightning bolt towards the sky.

"Did he just bend lightning?"

"How did you do that? I thought you were just a waterbender?"

"Waterbender?"

"You know, with the ice?"?

"Bending? That's just me, using my magic? It looks like we're about to land, so maybe I can show you more."

Oogi later landed just outside the temple on the island and everyone disembarked from the sky bison and headed onto the courtyard. They were all curious as to Leo's arrival in Republic City, as there were still many things about Leo that were mysterious to the rest of the team.

When they landed, Tenzin raised his arm and pointed two fingers at Korra and Leo and told them.  
"We need to have an important talk Leo. It's important that you come too Korra."

After Tenzin walked off with Leo and Korra, Asami finally spoke up, as she had been following the team since their arrival at the police station.

"You know, I'm really curious about Leo's abilities right now. How could he airbend, like the way it said in the newspaper? How could make lightning with his bare hands? Why does he still use age-old weapons such as swords, axes and bows?"

"I'll tell you what really bothers me. Over the past thousand years, only the Avatar, and no one else, has ever been capable of bending multiple elements. And now we have this, Leo here, who's not only managed to kill a dragon and absorb it's flesh, but he can somehow, bend lightning and ice." Mako had replied to Asami.

"That's still the one big mystery to me. How is anyone even capable of Airbending without having learnt it from Tenzin, who is currently the only living Airbending master in the world?"

* * *

"Leo, you've saved us from a dragon attack today, and you have my thanks for that. But there are some questions that I'd like to ask about you."

"I don't mind. Since you're giving me a place to stay, that is so much better than that unpleasant prison block I recently escaped from. Ask me what you want."

Korra couldn't resist getting some answers out of Leo, and the first question she asked was the first Tenzin was going to ask.

"How'd you learn to airbend? You do realise that there are only five people who can airbend, including myself, and only Tenzin here is an Airbending master."

"The only master? As in, only he can pass on his knowledge of the art to someone else?"

"That's correct Leo, and not only are you capable of airbending without having the art passed on to you by another airbending master, but you've also shown that you can bend different elements, in two cases showing that you can bend water."

"Water?" Leo had relied in a confused tone.

"You know what ice is made of right Leo? Water."

"Of course I know what ice is made of Avatar, I just don't know what 'bending' is. Do you mind giving me a show of hand?"

"Korra, why don't you demonstrate how well you can bend to Leo here. Perhaps he needs to see it for himself for him to better understand."

Enthusiastically, Korra moved into her natural firebending position, because it was her favourite and she didn't need an external source for it. She clicked her fingers to produce a naked flame and began to move her arms around in a circular motion, to propel the flame around in circles.

"How do you move the flame around the like that?"

"Like what?"

"Maintaining it and spinning it around in a circle like that. I've never seen magic like that before."

"Tenzin, can you please explain to this guy that there's no such thing as magic?"

"You're being erratic Korra. He's from a completely different world, how is he supposed to know what bending is?"

"He does know what it is Tenzin; it's just that everything seems like magic to him"

"Not everything. I read the newspapers before you found me and I'm not sure, how this city makes so many papers so easily to give out to everyone, but the front page mentions that I'm a so-called 'airbender', and I can tell you that is _not _magic."

"Wow, so all of a sudden airbending isn't magic?"

"Let me show you what that was. That was no 'bending' of any sort. That was the power of thu'um, which are dragon shouts in my language."

"Dragon shouts?"

"Easier to show than to explain right?" he said to Korra.

"FUS RO DAH!"

After hearing the power of the thu'um, up close, Korra and Tenzin could easily tell that wasn't the Airbending of any kind they knew, and it was ironic to the both of them that this was what Leo said was not magic. Korra was eager to find out how Leo could have made the area around them shake the way it did. Tenzin was less than enthusiastic as the shout was a grim reminder of the deadly attack that took the lives of many good people.

"How'd you do that? That shout. It's sounds so familiar. I remember hearing it when that other dragon attacked before you came. It's as if you're one of them."

"One of them?"

"As if you were a dragon."

"That's why they call me the Dragonborn where I'm from. That shout is Unrelenting Force. It is neither magic nor 'bending', if there's even any difference between the two. I can do that because I'm the Dragonborn, and the Dragonborn is able to use the language of the dragons to great effect due to his/her ability to absorb the souls of Dragons"

"Absorbing the souls of dragons? Is that how you absorbed that dragon back there?"

"Allow me to explain. A Dragonborn, or Dovahkiin in the Dragon language, is a rare individual who has been born with the blood and soul of a Dragon, but the body of a mortal, and can naturally learn and speak their ancient and powerful tongue. Dragonborn scarcely exist, and it is rare for more than one to appear within an era. They can belong to any race or gender, since the Dragon blood is a "gift" bestowed to certain mortals favored by Akatosh. Able to use "Dragon Shouts" the Dragonborn can consume a slain Dragon's soul and absorb its knowledge, allowing them to learn words of power quickly and making them more effective in battle against dragons than other people."

"So you've got the blood and soul of a dragon? And you use it to fight against dragons then?"

"That's right. Now you're getting the right idea of what I am, and what I can do."

"It still doesn't explain how you can bend multiple elements without being the avatar." Korra, still wanting some answers to all her other questions about Leo.

"You know how I can 'bend' multiple elements without being the avatar?"

"How?"

"Magic".


End file.
